Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing system for performing processing in a substrate and to a method of installing PLC software.
Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,790,743B1 discloses a substrate processing system provided with a main unit and a module controller which communicates with the main unit and controls a process module such as an RF generator. This substrate processing system is provided with a programmable logic controller (PLC) which monitors various statuses of the RF generator.
The module controller operates by executing module controller software installed in the module controller, and the PLC operates by executing PLC software for operating the PLC. A case where both the module controller software and the PLC software are updated and a case where one of these kinds of software is updated are conceivable. For example, when the communication format of the substrate processing system is changed, both the module controller software and the PLC software must be changed.
In the substrate processing system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,790,743B1, there is a need for an operation to install the PLC software, which is performed separately from an operation to install the module controller software. In a case where module controller software and PLC software are installed separately from each other as in the above-described system, there is a possibility of occurrence of an operational error or omission of an operation. Also, when installation of one of the module controller software and the PLC software ends in failure, a “difference” occurs between versions of these kinds of software and matching cannot be attained between these kinds of software.